The Act Of Needing
by lettersinthesky
Summary: Booth just needed to hear it. Slash. One-Shot turned into ficlettes. Booth/Sweets.
1. I Need To Hear It

This is Slash kitties, don't like, don't read. Simple really.

I don't own these characters, don't sue.

I couldn't find any Sweets/Booth slash, which kind of suprised me a little. Sweets is so adorable and Booth is so masculine, the two together are a dream.

Anyway's enjoy!

* * *

"Say it."

"No!" A horrified Sweets glances uneasily at a smirking Booth. But Booth wouldn't let up, he held his gaze as he ran his hand down the boy's back, sure that it would only take a little more probing for him to get his way…again.

"Say it." This time nothing but a sweet whisper caressed the shelling of Sweets ears. Warm lips grazed that spot _just_ bellow his hair line. Sweets gasped and fluttered his eyes over to the interrogation room, were he could _see_ Dr. Brenan in all her awkward beauty talking with a suspect.

He could see her, oh god, he could see her. And it wouldn't take more than a push of the door for someone to walk in and witness Booths lack of self control. He felt said snipers hand dance across his chest making its greedy little way down to the growing bulge in his pants.

"No." He tried, he really did, to make it sound like he was annoyed. But…come on. It's Booth, and Booth knew exactly where to put his…_hands_.

"Why not?"

"We're at work, Seeley. And anyone could walk in and…oh, fuck" Booths calloused fingers were gripping a certain, precious, organ now, those sneaky hands found there way inside Sweets pants. Like they always did.

"I just want to hear you say it, I need to hear say it…please." The desperation in Seeley's voice was enough for him to turn around. Did he really just beg? The look in Booths eyes took Sweets breath away. Complete and total need.

Agent Booth took one look at those sinfully luscious, red lips, and pounced. Swallowing any questions that were probably forming inside the doctors brain. His hand found his way back to Sweets hard manhood, delighted in the perfect moan spilled into their joined mouths.

His hand quickened and Sweets grasped Booths suite jacket, the agent felt the spasming muscles of the boy's abdomen tense and without warning dropped to his knees, taking the weeping member into his mouth. Sweets eyes rolled to the back of his head as it took every fiber in his being to not cry out and thank the lord for this wonderful creature bellow him. His legs began to shake and Booth wrapped his arms around the lithe waist, shoving all of Dr. Sweets in his mouth. More, he just wanted more of those heavenly sounds.

With a few more flicks of his tongue, he had the boy convulsing and tugging his hair, and swallowing his orgasm, and Booth swallowing…other things. Biting that lush mouth, making it even more red, which would drive Seeley even more crazy.

Sweets leaned against the stained observation window as Booth fixed him up. The agent wrapped his arms around his boy, softly kissing that sweet mouth. The spent boy leaned into the soft kisses, laying his head on his protector/lover's shoulder.

"I love you," Came a delicate whisper from Sweets, sweet mouth, as he finally said it.

Booth smiled softly and pulled him closer. "Thank you, that's all I needed."

* * *

Ha, get it? Sweets sweet?

Please Review, mille grazie!


	2. I Love It When You

I had a hard time getting started, so excuse the weird beginning, I think I got my rhythm by the end, and plus it's late. Well…for me anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

He wanted him to take charge, to show him how it's supposed to be done, to take over him.

But he just sat there, for reasons unsure to Sweets. He just sat, playing with his hands, casually inspecting the room, for _something_ to talk about. Lance sighed, and decided if he ever wanted a kiss, he would have to do it on his own. So unsurely Sweets leaned over and laid his hand on Booth's, tentatively looking into his eyes. Booth's smirked, he knew if he waited it out Sweets would make a move.

When the adorable doctor asked if he would come over and let him test out a few psychology methods, the former sniper had to stop himself from laughing, the oldest trick in the book. If Sweets would have simply asked if he could come over and fuck him until he couldn't sit for a week, he would have. Gladly. And with other emotions a detective shouldn't express.

But he let his boy be nervous and cute and accepted the invitation, even showing up on time for once.

When he got to Sweets' cozy apartment, soft indie music was playing in the background and to his surprise books, notepads, snacks, and drinks were strategically placed on the coffee table in the living room.

"Oh, so we're testing psychology methods."

*

For the first hour, Seeley laughed at every joke, and not…jokes, touched whenever he got the chance, gave countless compliments, ( 'You have the most gorgeous lips,' and 'Your skin is flawless.') He held every gaze for just the right amount of time to signify that 'Yes, I was staring at you, and yes you are fucking adorable, and Gawd _yes_, I want you', but Sweets kept it strictly professional and annoyingly polite. When actually Sweets was controlling the urge to say anything that could embarrass him and possibly destroy his friendship with Booth and the rest of the team.

He knew Booth was coming on to him, he was a doctor after all. But he couldn't bring himself to flirt back, he had no idea what to do or say. So 'Thank-You' seemed like the most logical thing, but good lord it was _so_ not.

For once he wished that he wasn't a total goober and knew how to express his feelings.

So for two hours he stuck to asking questions and making observations. _Professional _observation.

"So is that it?" Booth asked disappointedly getting up, _I guess I was wrong._

"Um, yeah. But we could watch some TV…if you'd like?" Sweets said to his notebook.

"I'd like, I'd like a lot."

Sweets blushed, so would he.

*

And here they are awkwardly watching television, when Sweets placed his hand on Booths, and slowly leaned into him, with eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

"What are you doing?" Rejection was a bitch.

"Oh…um…I thought…and you said." Sweets jumped off the couch and hung his head low. "I'm sorry…" Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh. "You should go," walking over to the front door he opened it, and kept his eyes on the floor as he heard Booth get up off the couch and walk over to him. It wasn't until the agents shoes were in view did Sweets lift his head slowly, about to thank him for his time and to apologize again. But there was a small smirk on Booth's face that confused the hell out of him.

Gripping the door, Booth swung it shut. "You're so adorable," was murmured before Sweets was deliciously pressed into the wall.

He suppressed a gasp as Booth lips went straight for his neck, licking and nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin.

"Since I got here, I've been flirting my ass off." He said between kisses.

"But you just thanked me and for a while…you were seriously pissing me off." Lick, kiss, lick.

Gasp, moan, groan.

"And then you try to kiss me, so I knew you were interested." Kiss, nibble, ass grope.

Sigh, moan, _thrust._

"I just wanted to make sure," his kisses found their way to the corner of Sweets lips.

"Sorry." Lips brushed on lips, Sweets hands on Booths muscular chest, one of Booths hands on a plump ass cheek, the other cupping a flushed face.

"It's okay, just…kiss me, please, just…"

Lips pressed on lips, a shiver ran down Sweets back. All his senses on fire, all surrounded by everything man, everything Booth.

Seeley all but collapsed as he felt those red, plump lips on his, those delicate hands on him, Sweet's heart beating faster because of _him._

Finally, this is where they belonged. And Booth was damned if he didn't get this everyday, anytime, anywhere he wanted. The boy was his now, and nothing was going to keep them apart.

Warm hands on warm skin, pressure increased, bodies pressed closer, hips tentatively thrusting into Booths thigh, a sweet moan and all was lost.

* * *

Mmkay babes, more where that came from. WAY more.

Stay tuned, and I know I was a horrible tease with the whole, 'Come back tomorrow for 2 stories!' Sorry! I have a extreme laziness problem with stuff and work…fuck, I'm going to bed. Geez.

heart.


	3. Where Ever, When Ever

This one is for _**kinneygirl**_, because yes I am a horrible tease, but I promise, I will post everyday or every other day! Scouts honor! Besides, I kind of like the fact that I'm the only person writing about Booth/Sweets slash. It makes me very happy!

Also, I will be doing a lot of odd pairings that no one has thought of yet for movies and books not listed on FF database. So look out for those!

On with the show…

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" A fuming Booth raged at one flustered Lance Sweets.

They had just finished a particularly difficult case, the skeleton remains were 60 years old and seemed to be missing any and all sort of identification, or so they had been told. And Sweets being the particularly nosey little boy he was, went wondering around the site, after getting strict orders to not pass that yellow line. To stay. To be a good little boy and stay, just like they always did.

But _Dr. _Sweets was a grown man, and if a grown man wanted to wander around a crime scene, then god-fucking-damnit, he would.

Well it turns out, that the whole thing was a scam. The skeleton remains were actually purchased from a low-budget Halloween Store, and the actually crime had yet to be committed. Because the whole thing…was rigged. Bombs went off around the row of lined up cars, injuring a few, but no one seriously hurt. Bombs went off as soon as Sweets stepped onto a trigger plate. The trigger plate planted directly behind the yellow tape boundary.

_Woops._ He tried to run, really he did, but Booth just knew he wouldn't listen and was just around the corner. And besides, an angry Booth, is a very sexy Booth, so he didn't put up much of a fight.

The rather pissed off agent shouted at him to get into the car and not to say a word. And like the little fucking boy he was trying_ not_ to be, he obeyed.

Now Sweets was leaning against his desk, his back to Booth, as he yelled at him.

"I _told_ you! I _told _you to stay put! I was trying to protect you…"

Protect him? _Protect him?_ So he seriously did think he was a fucking child! He could protect _himself_, he didn't need Booth to play his obnoxious 'Daddy' roll on him. He was a grown man, he was a doctor! He worked hard for 11 years to make sure of it, to be rid of overbearing rules and, so called, _**protection!**_

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't need to protect me, I never asked you too! I'm not a child! I DO NOT NEED YOU!" Sweets sung around and bellowed at the annoyingly sexy agent looking down and listening intently with an arched brow.

"I'm sick of everyone around here walking on eggshells around me. I may look innocent, but I am NOT. I assure you I am _not_. I work here with the rest of you, I deserve some respect! So leave me the hell alone and go play the annoying role of daddy somewhere else. You have no control over me. Thanks." Sweets huffed and through himself into a chair.

He stood and slowly walked over to the fuming doctor, sitting on the ground in front of the lazy chair.

"So you think I have no control of you?"

Sweets cheeks tinted a light shade of red. He scoffed, sitting up and looking away, puffing his chest out a smidge. The ultimate sign of courage and defiance… (not) but on the inside he was nervous as hell.

_Where is this going?_ He bit his lip.

"No. I _know _you have no control over me. Which brings me to the point that…"

Strong hands wrapped around lithe calf's and yanked.

Sweets(sweet) ass hit the floor with a thud, slightly flabbergasted, Booth took that chance to pull him closer and delicately place Sweets legs behind his waist.

"What the hell, Seeley?" He whispered quietly. Hey, why the hell would he complain?

Booth pecked his lips, and Sweet's sighed and settled.

"I know you don't need me to protect you, and I know having someone looking out for you just reminds you of your parents…" Sweets was furious, how dare he bring them up? This had nothing to do with them!

"Let me go," he whispered trying to get free, not wanting to hear what the agent had to say. The comfort of the kiss wearing off quickly.

Booth's grip tightened and he pulled the boy closer.

"No, just listen, please Lance…" he pleaded with the frazzled boy who probably didn't notice they had just shared their first kiss. Their sweet first kiss. The irony did not go unnoticed to him, but he decided that the time for that wasn't now.

"No! Let me go! Stop talking about them!" Sweets sobbed, turning around in Seeley's grip, trying to crawl away.

But the former sniper was too quick; he pressed himself into Sweets back and kissed every inch of skin he could reach at, slowly taking off the boy's suit jacket and shirt.

Warm calloused hands gently stroked trembling skin. Moist lips and a hot tongue traced beautiful scars on a porcelain pale back.

"Stop." He sobbed again. No, such ugly things shouldn't feel that good. He was damaged, no one should want him. He shouldn't like the way it feels. But…that feeling slowly washed away the shame and pain that those scars brought.

And slowly but surely he began to give in, and pressed back into the caresses.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into his back. "So beautiful." His hands made their way down to the boy's pants, slowly pulling them down.

Having this gorgeous creature in his arms was driving him mad, how could he possibly not know how perfect he was? Booth was going to make it his mission to tell him, and to make him feel as perfect as he was. Everyday. For as long as the boy wanted him, allowed him to.

Booths fingers wrapped around Sweets leaking manhood, and a moan racked through the boys body and he gripped onto Booths strong arms wrapped around him and held on as he started his movement. All he could do was hold on and moan and gasp and shiver and thrust into Booths hand. White hot flashes shot through him as he heard Booth growl into his ear, god _yes_, actually growl. And if it wasn't the hottest thing he ever heard. He felt the agents erection press right into the swell of his bum, grinding back into it. Booth gripped harder and let out a moan of his own, both men now rocking into a steadily increasing rhythm.

Sweets breath drew shorter, Booths hand and hips moved faster, both so close to the perfect completion.

"I am here for you, where ever, when ever." Booth gasped into Sweets neck.

The boy through his head back and let out a chocked sob as one of Booths nails lightly scratched along the underside of his weeping member.

Flick, tug, squeeze, pump, faster, faster. God, so close, so good and so close. Booth pulled him in tighter. "Baby, Lance…I love you."

And that was it, that sent him over the edge, Sweets cried out and gripped onto Booths hair tightly. Riding out his orgasm. And hearing him scream like that, sent Seeley tumbling. He bit into Sweets shoulder and growled again, slowly descending and stopping his movements.

He turned the limp boy in his arms, _oh fuck_. He was hard again.

Sweets face was completely flushed, a thing sheen of sweat covered him, and there on his stomach was a scatter of come.

The boys hand came out and grabbed Booths hair again, gently this time, and brought their lips together.

"You said," his voice cut off, hoarse. He licked his lips and swallowed. "That you loved me." He dropped his head weakly on the broad should in front of him.

Booth chuckled and hugged him close, resisting the urge to fuck him right then and there as he felt Sweets limp member against his muscular belly. "Yeah, I did."

Sweets sighed and kissed the skin bellow him," I don't…I can't…"

Booth shushed the boy, he knew his feeling wouldn't be returned immediately, just as long as they are returned, he's fine.

"I know," his hands caressing his back, "It's okay."

"But I will!" Sweets declared sitting up, "I know I will," He kissed Booths lips softly. "I'm almost there."

Booth smiled that megawatt smile, "You better."

*

The next morning, when Lance Sweets woke up in Seeley Booths bed, naked, beautifully sore, and still horny after his 7th orgasm the night before, he couldn't help but smile as he looked down at him and realized he was even closer to loving him.

A yawn racked through his body as he stretched up.

"Keep doing that and you'll never leave this bed." Declared the lump of blankets next to him.

Sweets laughed, falling back into bed, "Promise?"

Booth pulled him under the covers with him and wrapped their bodies together.

Lance shut his eyes and let a small smile creep onto his face, he loved this.

He peeked through his lids and saw a frown on his lovers face, the boy began to sit up, "What's the matter?"

Booth pulled him back down.

His fingers danced across the scars that would definitely form later on from Booths teeth bites and rough hands.

"I'm sorry," He sighed, rubbing his hands down his face, "I didn't mean to,"

The agent made a move to pull away, " I've got some scar remover if you'd like…"

"No!" Sweets rushed. He smiled and pulled Seeley into a sweet kiss.

He smiled again, pulling away.

"I like these scar's."

* * *

Meh, I don't like this one that much. Whatcha think?

Yay? Or nay?

heart.


	4. Shut Up

The door of Doctor Lance Sweets _**private**_ office opened and slammed closed.

He looked up to see Booth Seeley rushing towards him, looking completely flustered and sweaty.

_Yummy._

"Hey!" Protested an upset Sweets. People just didn't seem to understand that he's an important man, a very _**busy**_ important man. "You can't just walk in here like that!"

Booth reached him, pulled him up out of his seat, and flunk his folder across the room.

"What…"

"Shut up."

Booths hands gripped Sweets face and smashed their lips together.

Sweets struggled…for a while. Gradually he melted into the searing kiss. Absorbing everything that was given.

The smell of Booths after-shave, the feel of his shirt under his fingertips. The feel of the muscles under the shirt.

The electricity and pure…sweetness running through his lips.

The closeness of their warm bodies.

The taste of Booth. The taste of coffee and strawberries and…something else completely Booth that he couldn't place.

Seeley slowly pulled away, and let out a chuckled when Sweets whined and followed his lips.

"Now, now," Booth traced the perfect curve of Sweets' cheekbone, "Let's not get selfish."

Booth swooped the doctor in to his arms and placed him on his desk.

Sweets let out a laugh and pulled away slightly.

"What on earth made you come in here and do that?" He whispered, staring at Booths kissed bruised lips.

The corners of his mouth quirked up a bit, "I just…wanted to."

"That's fine…"

"Shut up."


	5. The Beacon EDITED

_**REVISED VERSION!**_

_**REVISED VERSION!**_

_**REVISED VERSION!**_

I don't know where Booth and Brennan were when they went to Brennan's reunion, but I'm assuming it's within driving distance.

It also helps if you're listening to "The Beacon" by A Fine Frenzy while you're reading this.

Wink, wink.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, you there?"

A few crashing noises later a disheveled Dr. Sweets popped into the small computer screen, in casual gear.

"Hey, yeah, is something wrong?" All breathy and awkwardly beautiful, Lance replied, surprised that Booth would video chat with him outside of an investigation. Though he knew Booth was one of the few people who could stand his company, it really wasn't by much.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about earlier…"he said, grinning as he took in the boys appearance, "You know…you look really good out of a suit."

"Oh…" Sweets blushed and scratched the back of his neck, settling into his chair. "Thank you…" He gazed into Booths piercing eyes, that didn't lose their intensity through the screen, and quickly looked away, concentrating on his hands.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sweets said, clearing his throat and straightening up after a few seconds of cyber silence.

Booth wanted to confront a, very unsettling, comment that Sweets mentioned a couple days ago, when they were looking up old high school pictures with Temperance. He desperately wished to be close to the boy to tell him this, even more so when his breath was taken away as Lance slipped on his glasses. Those glasses just enhanced his beauty. _God, I'm such a chick, _thought Booth as he reduced to a giddy mess because of the nerd he knew as Lance Sweets once again.

Never in his mind did he think he would ever call another man beautiful. But here he was, thinking about nothing but this boy's awkward gorgeousness.

Booth let out a big sigh and laid back in his chair, "You're beautiful, and I don't know what your high school experience was like, but it doesn't matter that insecure popular girls wouldn't date you. It doesn't matter that you never got to have a MTV prom, or that you were done with college before your classmates got a chance to begin. You're beautiful, and brilliant, and perfect in every way that I can think of. So I never want you to think of things like that, things that make you sad and feel like you don't amount of anything. And things that bring you back to your past, because we're here now, and I'm here now, and it doesn't matter…Ok?" Booth finished with a gust of breath and a smile on his face.

Sweets could literally feel his face burning, he was embarrassed, at best. It was nice to hear from someone like Booth, but so…random and…kind of out of line. The fact that he felt he had the right to say those things, and the fact that Sweets wanted him to say things like that and was completely okay with him doing so.

"Thanks…that's really nice of you to say." Lance mumbled as he played with a pen on his desk. Did this mean that Booth likes him? As in…_**like**_, like? Where the hell did that come from?

Sweets felt more than a little flustered, things felt out of place and really, really…different. He had to process this before he did or said something stupid.

Booth stared at Sweets, who had stopped breathing and looked ghostly white, his face was blank and he was concentrating on something bellow the screen. " But..I…uhm…I have to go." The screen went black, and Booths heart tightened in his chest.

"Great." The agent stared at the dirty carpeted floor for a while, gathering his thoughts, before he hopped up, grabbed his keys and left the motel room.

He would drive all night if he had to.

* * *

Lance's mind was reeling as he laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. He should have been overjoyed that Booth felt so strongly about him, but not after years of being ridiculed and being told he was awkward and unattractive and too strange for anyone to love. He was told he was something to be endured and not enjoyed, he was told that no one would ever put up with him, for as long as he could remember. He didn't feel worthy of anyone's affection, and he never thought he would ever find anyone. So he accepted it, and he moved on, because he thought that he could live alone and be fine. It was better than waiting around for love and dying of disappointment.

He just wanted to ignore what Booth has said and go back to his sad little world. Putting himself out there was the last thing he wanted to do.

For hours Sweets slipped in and out of sleep, the events of the night never settling for long, before he finally gave up and got out of bed. He slipped into his kitchen, retrieving a tub of ice cream from his freezer. With a spoon in hand, he walked over to his living room, curling up in a big ball on his couch.

He sat there for a while, thinking and eating and thinking and eating.

He was a beacon, that's what he thought himself of. He settled other people's problems and helped them achieve mental clarity and peace, but he never achieved any himself. He guided people to the right path and watched them as they made things right in their life. It was lonely being a beacon, but it was a job he chose and a job he would continue doing, until he just couldn't handle it anymore…and, hopefully, that was a long time coming. Because it was all he had, and that thought alone made him feel more empty.

There was a rapid banging from the door that caused Sweets to jump in surprise and spill melting ice cream all over his shirt. Cursing lightly, he threw off the shirt and ran to answer the door, doubting anyone besides family members would be here so late.

Swinging the door open, he blushed and mentally cursed himself, because there, standing in all his hot glory, was Seeley Booth.

"Um…" Sweets murmured, crossing his arms over his torso. Silence stretched on as Booth stood there, staring at a creamy, very fit, torso.

More silence.

"Sure, I'd love to come in," Booth huffed, pissed and tired, as he pushed his way inside, grabbing Sweets hand and slamming the door.

"We need to talk."

Though, not much talking was done…actually…no talking was done. They sat in silence while Sweets refused to even acknowledge his presence.

"I want to be with you, Lance." Booth whispered, getting on his knees in front of Lance.

Sweets sighed and put his head in his hands, "Please…just leave…Please." Sweets sobbed, trying to get away from Booth.

Booth huffed again, and stood up, "Why?" He urged in frustration, "Talk to me."

Sweets just shook his head, trying to get around Seeley, but Seeley wouldn't let him. He grabbed Sweets arms and tried to get him to look at him. "I want you, Sweets. I want to be with you. You're beautiful."

"No," Sweets shook his head, sniffling, "No, I'm not." Sweets broke away and tried to run, but was grabbed and pressed against Booths chest, his back to him.

"You are." Booth whispered against the pale neck beneath him while his hands played with every inch of taught, lithe, pale skin he could reach.

Goosebumps jumped from Sweets skin as he felt, for the first time, what someone else's hands on his skin felt like. And that thought alone made those tears threatening to fall, finally fall.

"I don't believe you," Sweets sobbed, breaking down as his knees gave out. Booth clung to him and carried him to his bed.

The last thing Sweets remembered was Seeley stripping, turning off the lights and getting into bed with him.

* * *

Sweets woke up in the middle of the night to fingers drawing circles on his back and Seeley whispering words of promise and love into his ear.

"Hey," Booth whispered while tilting Sweets head up, "I don't know who ever told you that you weren't good enough, but I hate them, and you shouldn't believe them. Because I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, and I know that it'll take some time, but I'm not leaving. Ever."

Sweets slipped back into unconscious, a little at ease and a little scared.

* * *

Slowly waking up to the blinding sun light and the smell of pancakes, Lance Sweets slowly got out of bed, brushed his teeth and headed to the kitchen, finding a very shirtless and very sexy Seeley Booth cooking up a storm.

Sweets sat at the island and just watched, and like the girl that he was, he began crying. Because Seeley had stayed and he cooking fucking breakfast and maybe he could let Seeley stay.

Booth whipped his head around as he heard the tiny sobs. He was surprised to Sweets there, but turned off the stove and rushed to his side regardless.

"Hey, hey, hey," Booth smoothed kisses on to Sweets face, wiping away his tears and bringing him into his arms, "What's the matter?"

Sweets wiped his eyes and shook his head,"Nothing, I'm just being a girl." He chuckled and gazed up at Booths worried face. Letting out a sigh, Sweets decided to finally make a move. He tightened his thighs around Booths waist and locked him between his legs while placing his hands on the small of Booths back. Booth met a noise slip from the back of this throat and placed his hands in the soft chestnut locks in front of him.

With a confidence that came from watching way too many gay independent films, Sweets let out a sigh and brought his lips to Booths neck, placing a small kiss there.

Booth sucked in a breath and gently pulled Sweets from his neck. But before he could say anything, Sweets spoke,

"I'm sorry, I just…I wanted to do something to thank you…for wanting to be with me."

Booth laughed, "As much as I appreciate it…because really, I do, you don't have to thank me…ever."

Sweets eyes met his and then shyly looked down again, "Booth?" He murmured, suddenly aware of just how close their bodies were. Aware that things didn't change overnight, but he could try and let himself get lost for once.

"Yeah?" Was his reply as Seeley ran his fingers through Lance's hair.

"I've never done this before." Sweets sighed, tracing the lines of Seeley's abs. "And when I say 'this'…I mean…any of it. I've never dated anyone, and I've never been this physically close to anyone…and I haven't had my first kiss…" Sweets looked down when he felt Booth tense.

"…seriously?"Booth let out a dry laugh, a little jolt of excitement running through him when he heard that no one has ever touched the boy. Booth separated their bodies sat down on the stool across from Sweets.

"Yeah…it just…never came up."

As Booth sat there and watched Sweets bite his lip and listened to him tell him about his past and why he's so insecure and he couldn't begin to comprehend how all of this got so bad. Booth doubted that if he and Lance weren't already close friends, he wouldn't have let him stay here, that this wouldn't have been so easy, and Booth was happy about that. He wanted to stay Sweets friend, but he also wanted to gain him as something much more. So when he finished telling his too sad tale, Booth stood between his legs again, and took his head in his hands.

Booth drew his face closer to Sweets, feeling him, smelling him. He was surrounded by Lance Sweets, and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

Calloused fingers ran down sensitive pale virgin flesh as virgin hands ran down a tan muscular back.

Booth's lips were slowly getting close as he whispered, "Can I?", inches away from plump red, virgin, lips.

A soft, "Yeah," escaped Lance's lips, as he pinched his eyes closed, absorbing as much as he could. He still didn't feel one hundred percent better, but he knew that Seeley was his friend, if anything, and he wouldn't hurt him or do anything he didn't like. So he let Seeley take charge, and having no control, but still feeling safe sent a warm feeling through his body.

"Just follow my lead," Booth whispered against Lance's mouth as their lips finally met.

A small kiss was shared, lips sliding together and pulling apart, the lightest bit of pressure. All the blood rushed to Lance's head as goose bumps raced over his skin. _If this is what it feels like every time_, he thought, _I want to do this every day_. Booth slowly nudged at Lances lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, and with a little resistance, Sweets opened his mouth. Lance licked experimentally at Booths tongue, gripping at Booths sweatpants for dear life, afraid of messing this up.

He didn't know it, but every little thing he was doing was driving Booth insane. Booth pulled Sweets a little closer, letting the rhythm of their lips speed up.

It was hot, it was _**really**_ fucking hot. The little sighs slipping from Sweets mouth and the little things he would do that made it all too clear that Sweets was new at this.

Booth smirked a little as Sweets involuntarily bucked into him as he racked his nails softly up and down the virgins back.

Lance pulled away quickly, already gasping for air as he felt the blood rush with a vengeance down south.

He tried to get up, but Booth kept him firmly in place, "I can't…control myself…I don't know what…to do." He said desperately trying to close his legs, embarrassed that he was already hard. "This is so weird." He gasped, looking up at Booth.

Booth smirked again and nudged Sweets head to the side as he nibbled and kissed and licked the doctor's neck. He felt Lance's erection and his smirk widened. Sweets gasped and moaned and held on to the man tighter as Booth pressed his lower body into Sweet's hard on.

"Oh, god," Sweets whispered, gripping the agent's biceps.

"Baby," kiss.

_Moan._

"Baby," lick.

_Gasp_

"Baby," bite.

_Thrust._

"You never have to control yourself," Booth thrust back into Sweets, as Sweets threw his head back , letting a choked sob slip, and bucked against the other mans strong form. "Ever," Booth whispered as his hand settled on the tent in Sweets pajama pants.

Their lips met again, and Sweets could barely see anything. It was all lips and heat and skin and pleasure. And suddenly Booth's body was gone, and Sweets felt so cold without him there. Suddenly he was lifted up and placed on the counter behind him.

"AH!" The silence was ripped by Sweets cry of pleasure. Because there, on his knees, was Seeley Booth, sucking Sweets hard on into his mouth.

"Oh, god. Oh, GOD, OH GOD," Sweets rambled, he had only dreamed of this happening and yet…

Booth was taking him on some fucking trip. There was no mercy as he obscenely sucked and licked the hard flesh. He held on tighter to the boy trembling beneath him and pressed his hips into the island wood counter, refusing to let him move. White hot pleasure that was so foreign to him took a toll on his body, he knew he wouldn't last long.

He tried to warm Booth, tried to get him off, "Booth! I'm gonna…oh, fuck…I'm gonna…"

But Booth would have none of that, he gripped his hips tighter as he slowly swallowed Sweets length.

"Oh, FUCK! AH! FUCKFUCKFUCK, I CAN'T! I CAN'T-AH!" He felt it crawling up his spine, like a giant torturous spider.

With one last little virgin shout, Sweets trembled and shook as he came for the first time, and Booth lapped up every inch of fluid out of the boy's body.

Booth sat back and surveyed his work, becoming painfully aware of his own hard on as he stared at a trembling, flushing boy. Booth had to physically stop himself from fucking Sweets out when he saw Sweets sitting there in his own world; biting his lip and slowly running his fingers down the hard flesh, crying out again as he felt the how hot and sensitive he was.

Sweets sat up and opened his eyes again, staring at Booth with his big hazel eyes. Booth pulled down his sweat pants and slowly milked his own erection, noticing Sweets member twitch with interest as the boy let out a high pitched moan.

"C'mere," Booth murmured through clenched teeth, beckoning Sweets closer.

Sweets scooted to the edge of the island, wrapping his legs around Booths waist once again.

Booth grabbed Sweets ass and flushed their erections together, slowly starting to thrust, Booth never moved his hands.

"Don't look away," Booth whispered as they began a rhythm. Sweets nearly fainted when he felt their naked flesh pressed together, but he only gripped on to Booth harder.

Their lips were together, though not kissing, they shared breath and Sweets almost came from that alone.

The rhythm grew, more and more animalistic as hips were bucking and faces contorted in deep concentration and pleasure. Groans were mixed with higher pitched moans and not a sound was heard as they both saw stars, their shouts catching in their throats, but finding their way out as they came.

Slowly, they came down from their high, soft kisses and caresses exchanged.

Booth carried his boy to the bed room, laying him down and pressing their bodies together.

Breakfast would have to wait, because right now, all he wanted to do was explore that lithe little body and hear more of those glorious sounds. Besides, his bacon and flapjacks would _**never**_ compare to this. _**Never**_.

* * *

I like this version, though there's not much of a difference...yay...


End file.
